Face Down
by Malfoy's Mate
Summary: A one shot! Sasuke abuses Sakura and Naruto goes to show Sasuke how wrong that is. Song is Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy,**_

_**One look puts the rhythm in my head.**_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around.**_

_**I see what's going down.**_

Naruto watched as Sakura walked around town with big sunglasses on her face, she would never admit it but he knew what was going on in her and Sasuke's household. Naruto began to walk towards the Uchiha home. When he reached their walk way he saw Sasuke sitting on the porch, his head in his hands, Naruto sighed and walked over to him.

"I know what's going on in your home," Naruto said out of no where making Sasuke look up. "And it needs to stop."

_**Cover up with makeup in the mirror,**_

_**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.**_

_**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

Sakura walked alone in the streets, tears pouring down her face, but the tears were concealed by her sunglasses, along with the bruises Sasuke left on her, fresh from this morning.

Not knowing where to go, she went into the Flower Shop.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," Yamanaka Ino said with a smile, as her old time friend walked into her shop. Soon her smile was replaced with a frown as Sakura lowered her glasses to reveal a black eye. Ino saying nothing at all, went to her. "What happened?" the question was left unsaid but Ino wanted nothing more than to say it out loud.

Sakura knew that Ino wanted an explanation, she went to a mirror and began to examine her bruise, "He didn't mean too." Sakura said softly enough for Ino to hear. She looked over at her, "He loves me."

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

Naruto grabbed the Uchiha heir by the collar and dragged him to his feet, only soon to be knocked to the ground. "What is your problem _teme?_ Why do you do this to her," Naruto asked as he proceeded to knock the shit out of his old team mate, his fists hitting harder as he realized Sasuke wasn't hitting back.

Naruto quit his action then helped Sasuke back up, "Explain yourself before I kill you."

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect;**_

_**Every action in this world will bear a consequence.**_

_**If you wade around forever you will surely drown.**_

_**I see what's going down.**_

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "You wouldn't understand."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Try me."

Sasuke looked at his old friend, "I love her so much. I don't want to lose her. I don't know why I hit her. One thing could be said to me and I'll just reach over and hit her."

Naruto looked at the man who just now broke down into tears, a very uncommon thing for the Uchiha heir. "You're going to lose her if you continue. Someone will take her away if you don't quit."

"I know."

_**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**_

_**say your right again**_

_**heed my lecture**_

Ino shook with anger as Sakura calmly applied her make up, wincing at every touch of the applier. "Are you listening to yourself? Do you not see how stupid you sound." Ino asked screaming. "He hits you every other day and all you have to say is, 'He loves me.'?"

"You don't see him after it happens, he cries and holds me. He needs me," Sakura said assuring Ino and herself. "And I need him. _I'm with child_." Sakura turned and smiled, tears pouring down her face, making the fresh make up smear and disappear.

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.**_

Naruto looked at the broken man, "You need to get help. If you do not seek help very soon, I will take Sakura away from you and you will never see her again."

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto help me." That was all that was said between the two. They both begin to walk towards the town in search of Sakura.

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough.**_

_**It's coming round again. **_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough.**_

**_It's coming round again._**

Ino's eyes widened, "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," Sakura said simply.

Ino rushed over to Sakura and placed her hand on Sakura's stomach feeling a slight bump on Sakura's normally flat stomach, "Does he?"

"No, Sasuke-kun doesn't know yet. And No he hasn't hit me in the stomach, I never let him," Sakura said relieving Ino's unasked question. "I'm going to be a good mother, Ino. I may not be a good wife but I'll be the best mother, that is my promise to this family."

Ino hugged the once again crying woman, not once did she see the two standing in the door way listening to their conversation.

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has**_

"I'm going to be a father?" The question rang throughout the shop. Ino turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto standing by the roses.

Sakura sucked up her tears, "Yes Sasuke-kun, you're going to be a father."

Sasuke walked over to her and hugged her. Ino went to get him off of her, but Naruto grabbed her, "No let them be." Naruto said, then went back to watching the two.

Sakura and Sasuke pulled away from eachother, "You're all bruised and battered," Sakura finally said.

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto taught me a lesson." A tear slid down his face.

"Sasuke you're crying, why," Sakura asked while wiping it away.

"Because I realized how stupid I was."

"Sasuke, no, I was a bad wife," Sakura said but Sasuke shook his head.

"No Sakura you're a great wife, and you'll be an excellent mother," Sasuke reassured her and hugged her again.

**_Face_****_down_****_ in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"_**

In the silence of the shop, his whisper rung out, "And I'll be a great husband and excellent father as well. Sakura I'm sorry, please believe me I'm going to change."

Sakura looked at him, "How can I know that?"

"I'm going to get help, for you and for the sake of our child," Sasuke said and Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Sakura."

"You promise?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Sasuke knew the question was for both statements he made. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise, for always and ever."

* * *

Second One shot! What did you think? Its my first Naruto fic so I hope it was good! the only way I'll know is if you R E V I E W! 


End file.
